herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke (Ginga Legend Weed)
|enemies = |type of hero = Animal}} Sasuke is one of supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, Ginga: The Last Wars and Ginga Densetsu Noah. He is voiced by Makoto Ueki. Personality Sasuke is a cowardly dog. Despite his own timid nature, he tends to criticize his friend GB. They tend to snap and mock each other at the times. Like GB at first, he saw himself as a weak one and believed that only way of surviving was obeying the big bosses. However, he changes his attitude after GB and Weed rescue him. He has great respect for Weed as he got his happiness back thanks to him, deciding to help him. Though he seems to stay as a cowardly one throughout the series, he sometimes fights and even attacks dogs stronger than him. Sasuke is a bit sensitive and easily cries when someone is believed to be dead. He's apparently a bit dumb, once mentioning that he can only count to ten. Still, he once showed his cunning side when he came up with a plan which fooled Kamakiri troops. History Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Sasuke apparently was a pet dog once but is now Nero's slave dog. In the beginning of the story, he was told to help out GB to catch some ducks at a farm. Sasuke is tricked by GB who doesn't tell him about Banken (the guard dog), Sasuke gets gripped by Banken while GB flees with a dead duck. Weed tries to help Sasuke which touches GB that Weed will risk his life for a stranger. GB rushes back to save Weed and Sasuke, but in the end Smith shows up and saves them both. As Smith is to lead Weed to Ōu Sasuke wants to go to find his owners. In the manga Sasuke finds his owners but later leaves them to help Weed against Hougen. In the anime Sasuke disappeared after episode 1 and then later shows up again in episode 19 and has joined Hōgen's army because of an unknown reason. He is last seen in episode 26 with GB, Kyōshirō, and Mel. Manga Sasuke is pretty much the same as in the anime but he is shown with a collar in the manga and without one in the anime and appears earlier and leaves differently too. After he was saved by Weed from Banken, he asks Weed and GB to help him find the owners he left 2 years before. They journey to the trailer park were he last saw his owners and said goodbye to Weed and GB. After a while, Sasuke sees a trailer with his owners in it. He starts to bark and run after them. Sasuke's owners stop the truck and open the door and see Sasuke. He jumps into the arms of his master and the story is aired on TV and becomes famous. After some time, Sasuke misses Weed and eventually finds Gin, John, and Akame, after mistaking Gin for Weed. He tells Gin about Weed and that his mother, Sakura, died of illness. Then Sasuke disappears for a while and then is found in Hōgen's pack. When he sees John's death along with Hook, he joins the Ōu army. He later lies to a female kishu named Chako about being brave and she falls in love with him. When she finds out he's a coward she declines his affections. During the Hybrid Bear arc, Sasuke doesn't fight the bear but instead witnesses GB being injured by the bears' claws. He takes GB away from the fight for a short while. GB asks to be taken back to help Weed against the bear and Sasuke reluctantly does so. When they arrive, Sasuke tries to stop GB from risking his life only to be pushed back. He sees his friend being killed by the bear and cries over his body. Later, when Weed and Jerome haven't returned, Sasuke goes to find them. He finds Jerome a short distance away from the dam and helps him recover enough to find Weed. Jerome and Sasuke hear Weed howling over GB's grave and come to his assistance. Once again, Sasuke, and Weed, shed their tears over the loss of GB. The three of them go back to the Ōu army where Koyuki and Lydia have given birth to pups. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Ginga: The Last Wars Bon is about to be missed by Sasuke, who did not remember him at first, and the duo fights more later. Later, Akame is running to announce that Monsoon's under attack have invaded Ōhu. Rigel claims against Sasuke's offer. Bon blames Sasuke as a coward who just wants to avoid the battle, and the duo starts to laugh again. The task is finally given to Sasuke, who bites Bon from the tail when the dogs leave the place. Gallery Sasuken.jpg Sasuke12bn.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Victims Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Sidekicks